Easy Way Out
by ninjanums
Summary: He's given you nothing but taken it all.....


**A/N: Based on the song _Easy Way Out _by Charlotte Church. Been floaring around on my Computer for ages so i thought that I'd get it out there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own. Don't own.**

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Coming," a familiar voice called from within.

The door opened and Ginny's face appeared In the gap.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at her watch as she led Hermione into the apartment she shared with her partner Caleb. "I thought we weren't meeting until later."

Ginny disappeared into the kitchen re appearing seconds later with to cups of tea.

"We're not," she replied looking slightly uneasy, "I need to talk to you."

"What's my brother done now?" Ginny asked.

_Want you to see my point of view  
I only want the best for you_

"It's not Ron, Ginny, it's Caleb." Hermione told her, taking a seat next to Ginny.

"What about him?"

_  
Understand I'm not being cruel  
I see he treats you like a fool_

"He came onto me Gin."

"What do you mean?"

"He came round earlier, he said he needed to talk to me about something, I assumed it was something to do with you. But it wasn't he _suggested_ that we should have an affair together, that you and Ron," Hermione fiddled subconsciously with the wedding ring on her finger, "would never know, that you'd never have to. Apparently he's 'wanted' _me_ all along."

Ginny smiled. "As far as jokes go Hermione that's not a very good one."

_You've heard the truth  
You've heard it all_

Hermione looked into the eyes of her friend, her sister- in- law.

"Ginny, it's not a joke and I'm not lying. Be honest with yourself Ginny, you know I'm telling the truth.

_  
You're trying to run but you can't crawl  
See nothing's changed…  
The situation's just the same_

Ginny shook her head.

"No he's not like that."

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic growl of frustration.

"Ginny, you know what he's like. I mean, come one, he was cheating on his ex with you. What does that tell you?"

"But with me he's different. He's changed."

Hermione shook her head. "People don't change. Not really."

"How can you say that Hermione after everything that happened during the war?"

"Ginny that is completely different and you know it."

_He's given you nothing  
But taken it all_

"No Hermione, it's human nature."

"To come on to your partners sister- in- law? I don't think so some how."

"Hermione-"

"Ginny, do you love him?"

"I-" Ginny Faltered, "Yes- of course I do!"

"Are you sure? I know full well that you've never got over Harry. That you've never really let go."

_  
You're taking the easy way out  
I'll say it again like I've said it before  
Stop taking the easy way out_

"Harry doesn't want me, he's pushed me away. I'm with Caleb. Ok so he's not Harry," Ginny paused "but I _do _love him." She said trying to convince herself as much as Hermione.

"Oh come on Ginny you're doing it again, you're lying to yourself. Harry_ loves _you. He was trying to protect you. He _is _trying to protect you. He sees you with Caleb, you two look like a perfectly happy couple. He doesn't want to ruin it for you. He wants _you_ to be happy even if it breaks his heart seeing you together, _you're _happy, and that's all that matters." Hermione looked at her sister- in- law who was staring past her, "Caleb was your rebound. It's just easy to stay with him."

_Each night you call, more tears again  
Time to except he'll never change_

Ginny shook her head.

"No Hermione, Harry doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. I'm with Caleb." Ginny looked down at the mug of tea in her hand.

"Because it's easier Gin. It's easier than putting your feelings out there, in realising the truth. Is it what you want? Is he? He's just tried to cheat on you. Is he who you want to be with? I know you _think_ you love him, but really, Ginny, you never really got over Harry. I know you didn't. Hell everyone knows. Knows that deep down you still have feelings for him, no matter how much you pretend with Caleb that you're the perfect happy couple."

_  
It's your life, your choice, your own despair  
But your burden's far too much to bare_

Ginny looked up from her mug.

"Hermione. Do you really think that being with Caleb is _easy _for me? I worry every single day that he'll betray me. I know how we started seeing each other and yes I'm worried that it'll happen again."

"Ginny, you deserve so much more than he's giving you. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

"You know," Ginny said once again looking at her mug of tea, "I'd love to have what you have with Ron. Well, not _with _Ron obviously. But you two have this sort of perfect relationship. Ron would never cheat on you, you know? I don't think he's so much as looked at another woman since you two got together. I want that. I want to not have to worry that something 'better' is going to come along."

_You know the truth  
You've heard it all  
Just trying to catch you before you fall  
See nothing's new  
The situation's up to you_

"You shouldn't have to worry Gin." Hermione said reaching across to hold Ginny hand.

"Hermione it's not as simple as that. I just feel, I don't know, stuck. I'm in this relationship and I, it's become routine. I hate to admit it but I just don't know anymore. I'm so uncertain and then you come here and make it worse. You've confused everything that I thought I knew."

"Ginny I can't make that choice for you. I can't make you do anything. But I can tell you what I know. You're not happy. I don't think you have been for a while no matter how much of a front you put up. I also know that Harry loves you. And that you love him. I know it's not going to be easy and that it's your choice but I know that Caleb doesn't deserve you."

_You turn to me 'cause you can't see  
That there's a better way to be  
So close your eyes and say goodbye_

"Hermione, I have to break it off don't I?"

"Gin, I'm not going to tell you what you should do. I know what I think you should but if it was me then I'd say yes you should. I'd say you need to let go. You deserve more than he's giving you, you _should _have all those things you want."

_  
You've got to give it up  
Turn around, walk away  
Don't look down_

Ginny sat in silence for a while deep in thought. A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded to herself.

"Hermione, I think I need to talk to Harry. I think we need to have a heart to heart."

Hermione smiled at the younger witch and nodded. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Ok Gin, I'll see you later."

Ginny stood up and walked to the fire place, picking up some floo powder she dropped it into the hearth and stuck her head into the newly appeared flames.

"Harry." She called.

Harry's face appeared on the other side.

"Ginny? Is there something wrong?"

"No." She replied, "But we need to talk."

**A/N: Hope you like. Review. x**


End file.
